Ginger's Second Chance
by redHussar
Summary: Usually it is someone highly intelligent that travels back in time – even Harry is only suppressing his brilliance. But Ron? Hard-working, quick, open-minded… He is not. But with years of advantage over his peers even he can become something more than a tired Auror with a wife that hates him. Amoral!Sly!Ron.
1. Chapter 1

"Ron, you are in your mid-thirties, it's time to show some ambition. Every single one of your colleagues is at least a Senior Auror. It's almost automatic promotion after ten years of work! You can't be a simple Auror forever. Don't you know how bad it looks? "

Hermione was again nagging about things. And here he thought that after moving out of Burrow, he will be a free man. Nice wife, nice sex, then birth of children as a consequence, easy, warm job at Ministry. He was quickly disabused of these thoughts. She was ten times worse than his mother with nagging and she declared right from the beginning, that she won't cook for him, because she's a free woman.

Well, ok. When you marry, there obviously will have to be compromises. After a couple months of being married, he learned another nasty habit of her – she simply loved to blackmail him with no sex.

"Darling, can we have more than two kids?" Suggestion alone earned him two weeks on the coach.

"I've got a job at DMLE and if you think, that I will resign from it to have seven children, you're sadly mistaken!" She yelled. To be honest, he thought something among these lines, maybe four, not seven kids, but come on! He was a family man!

"Honey, don't you think, that we could give our son some name more magical than Hugo?" He suggested. Names of wizards might sound strange to Muggles but the same goes the other way. Hugo wasn't a common name even among non-magical. He didn't want his son to be bullied, damn it!

"You racist, pureblood pig! You think, that everything magical is better than Muggles? I just knew that you were a closet blood-supremacist. Even in Hogwarts you did more harm to Gryffindor than your help for Harry was worth." Now she did it, she brought up Harry. He was always jealous of him and he will always be.

"I simply don't want our children to be ridiculed! But maybe Slytherins were right about Muggleborns, if you're an example!" Ron shouted. He always had this problem to be quiet rather than say some random stuff he himself didn't believe in.

Now, this was about politics, and she was really serious about equality, hate-speech, what with her crusade to make magical world a copy of the muggle. He seriously thought that this might end in court, but eventually he "only" had to pay with 2 months of abstinence.

With all his troubles and shattered dreams, why haven't he tried to divorce? Simple, she knew laws, had higher position in Ministry, earned more, and was a mother – there is no doubt, who would get custody over kids. Aliments would leave him penniless – he knew very well that Hermione could be vicious and in the case of divorce she wouldn't pull any throws. Then came sex – they no longer loved each other, but with their much more frequent rows sex became even better – oh, irony.

Back to present, Ron sighed in his mind. He pretended to read a newspaper while in reality he was ogling his wife. She was wearing a black jacket and quite a short skirt – nice outfit befitting a businesswoman or a high-level ministry worker. She was sipping her coffee, looking at him with distaste and disappointment. Usually he would try to appease her, pretend to agree with what she says, to lie, if only for a quickie before a work. Not today. Something inside of him rebelled against all of this pretending, being nice to a person that would always find him lacking.

He didn't want to start an argument, so he stood up, grabbed a floo powder, threw it into fireplace and shouted "Ministry of Magic!". Before vanishing, he could see his wife, she was opening her mouth, then she stopped, but her face clearly indicated that it's not over. Why couldn't she just drop it? He was happy with his position and responsibilities.

He was going to decrease the amount of paperwork today, as a proper paper-pusher ought to, but didn't manage to even sit in his chair, before a paper plane from Department of Mysteries arrived.

'Strange.' He thought 'It's rare for them to solve cases together with me. Not enough creativity, they say.'

 _Weasley, we'll be adding protections to the Goblet of Fire. You are friends with Potter and he had a lot to do with this artefact, but he has too much on his plate to bother him with it. So if you could help us sometime before 10, ok?_

 _Grey_

'And for a moment I thought that someone needs me and not a Potter's shadow, sidekick.' He thought bitterly. As years passed his friendship with the great saviour was more and more forceful. He suspected that Hermione would prefer Harry as her husband, it was one of her hobbies, compare them, say something among the lines:

"He didn't care for marks just like you, but look, with hard work he achieved so much more than you."

'Hard work my ass!' Honestly? Nothing changed, Harry was as lazy as he was, but he was a celebrity. Every achievement was a pure luck on his side. Yet he got all the fame and seems that even love of his wife.

'Grrr! Might as well check what Unspeakables want with me. Now I'm too angry to sit in one place.'

After a short ride with the lift he arrived to this dark, circular room with many doors. Somebody was already there - grey robes, a hood, the same, exact plain look - that was an Unspeakable for you.

"Weasley, already here? We thought you'll be later. You look like a man who's waiting till the last moment." Grey seemed… surprised? Hard to tell, their voices are always distorted.

"Yes, well... Seemed like a good alternative to paperwork." Ron had a hard time not to say something rude as an answer.

"Hmm, we aren't ready yet. Come with me, you'll have to wait about 15 minutes, I'll show you the room with the artefact!" The researcher walked without looking back. Finally they arrived in a small room filled to the ceiling with a lot of strange trinkets including broken time-turners, parchments with moving runes and old weapons. In the middle of the room on a desk was the aforementioned goblet.

"Is it safe to keep such a powerful thing in this storeroom?" Asked the ginger.

"No, but nobody knows that we moved it here. I hope an auror will be responsible enough not to announce it? I need to tell my co-workers that you're already here, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Please, don't touch anything, especially not the goblet." Said the Unspeakable.

"I'm an adult, I'm not stupid! Either way, what could've happened even if I touched the goblet? It's supposed to work on parchments consumed by fire..." Wondered Ron.

"I don't know, but better not to tempt fate. You have the strongest connection to the goblet among the living, excluding the participants and organizers of the tournament, of course. One of the reasons we wanted you here." Answered Mr Grey.

"What?! How?!" Ron was scared. The goblet could take away the magic, he didn't want to have anything with it.

"We are not sure, but our devices are showing strong residue connection and you are the easiest to meet. How did this happen? We think that Ginevra Weasley's life debt was the most important part. Then your family lightly connected with the goblet, when your brothers attempted to join the tournament. The connection would've fade after a couple of days...

But then Mr Potter was chosen as a champion and you betrayed him publically, terrible thing considering the life debt owned by your family. What is more, you declared that it was you that should've been chosen. Nothing happened, but residue connection was forged. Now, if you don't have any more questions, can I finally look for the rest of my team?" With these parting words Grey left the room.

Ron was pacing, he touched many things, he didn't give a damn. At some point he probably even touched the sand from a time-turner.

'A traitor, me! He dares to admonish me! I remember the story. Harry again had an opportunity to impress chicks, in a tournament that was said to be finally safe! And then there was money. How was I supposed to know that he didn't care about girls?' Ron ranted in his head.

'Well, fuck you, what could've happened if I did it?' Ron thought and touched the goblet with his hand dirtied by the time sand. As soon as he did it, he felt as if he touched a portkey.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

"Harry Potter!" Someone said. Ron was trying to adjust his sight after travel. He was sitting at the... Great Hall in Hogwarts? He was surrounded by people that should either be dead or much older. Near the Head Table was the Goblet of Fire. Ron quickly realised that he travelled back in time to the moment when Harry was chosen as a fourth champion. Someone other than him would've panicked or wouldn't believe that it's all real. But not Ron. He always dreamed that he is given a chance, that he finds a rare magical artefact or that something unusual happens to him.

'Merlin's beard! I'm no longer married to that slut! I can change everything! Save Fred and... Screw everybody else, save Fred, the rest can go to hell. Hmm... What can I do? I remember a lot about quidditch results and... I need to get Deathly Hallows, I'm the only one that knows where are all of them! But firstly I should take it all slowly, to refresh my memories of these times.' It would be a lie to tell that Ron was happy, no! He was ecstatic! His musings were suddenly broken by a loud voice.

"I didn't do it!" Shouted Harry wondering why Ron is so happy.

"Well, I believe you, but you should use this opportunity to get laid! Girls will be probably all over the champions." Ron answered with a mad smile.

"Ron!" Both Hermione and Harry were indignant.

"What? When life gives you lemons..." He said with a knowing smile. Harry might be slightly upset, but as long as he will say that he believes him, he could get away with nearly everything.

"Mr Potter!" Repeated Dumbledore, people were beginning to gossip loudly.

"Harry, go! Remember that we believe you!" Said the ginger - it's always good to establish yourself as a loyal friend. This is the thing he screwed the last time – Harry would forgive you everything, he is stupid like this, but betrayal… To be honest it was too forgiven, but not forgotten.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

Ron was in the Gryffindor common room preparing for a tricky task – how to antagonize Harry even more, isolate him and on the other hand still appear to be his best mate? Forcing Hermione to take the blame would be the icing on the cake. Right now his best idea was to create a rift between him and other houses – Slytherin was always against the Boy-Who-Lived but this event created a unique chance to piss off Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff. With luck words will be said that will permanently create new enemies.

"Hey guys, whether he put his name or not, one thing is certain – Hogwart is represented by Gryffindor! Let's party people!" Ron began. Then his brothers quickly created more chaos unaware of his plots. There were some grumblings though.

"Gryffindor champion? Great! He will only make a fool of us! He's too young." This came from Angelina Johnson. She hoped to be chosen herself and won't forgive this unexpected change soon.

' _Vox Modulatio!_ ' Cast quietly Ron.

"You are simply jealous! By the way, you're quite a traitor, aren't you his teammate?" Came a voice from the largest crowd. Nobody could tell, who said it and nobody suspected Ron. He created a nice stir, Angelina was becoming angry and will surely lash out as soon as Harry arrives. When things seemed to quiet down, he heard another interesting comment.

"How was he able to put his name in the goblet?" Wondered some third year.

"He's the Boy-Who-Lived! Although, if he's such a hero, shouldn't he tell us how to do it? It's called being a good sport!" Predictably, voice came from another crowd and again nobody could point the speaker. Angry shouts appeared again – many people were disappointed that Harry didn't show house unity and didn't share his method.

As a finishing touch, he put a weak compulsion on Hermione:

' _ **He broke the rules again! But this time for adventure instead of saving innocents!'**_

She was addicted to rules and he didn't need to use anything stronger – she loved to lecture them, this time it'll be her who'll put her foot in her mouth. All was prepared, he was only waiting for the show to begin. People were tense, they would only need a trigger to explode. The portrait of Fat Lady finally opened.

"Harry! Why did you do it?! You shouldn't put your life in danger just for a new adventure! I know that you want to save people, but other champions are powerful and will manage to survive! There was no need to put your name in the goblet just to be closer to them. Tomorrow we will go to Professor McGonagall, you will say sorry and we will take you out of this death trap."

Ah, good old, bossy Hermione. So sure, that she is right, always willing to order you to make your life better. She didn't realise, even when she was already a mother of teenagers, how frustrating it could become.

"Hermione…? How could you? You out of everybody should know me well enough that I wouldn't do something so stupid and without good reason." Look of betrayal on Harry's face, it was so beautiful! In this life Hermione won't sleep with Harry during their Horcrux Hunt.

"Third floor. Chamber of secrets. Dementors. Hogsmeade. No, you won't break the rules without a reason, you said it yourself. But when you think, that there is some life you can save, you ignore all the rules that exist. But Harry, this time they will be protected. You didn't need to do it. You will just apologise and I'm sure that everything will be alright. Well maybe you'll get a detention, but it's better than to risk your life." The girl was full of passion, people were nodding. She was so clever and so stupid at the same time!

This is why he chose her as a spokesperson. She could argue efficiently using logic, but she never stopped to ask herself, whether she was in the right. Once the idea stuck her, she stubbornly followed it. Nothing will convince her that he didn't put his name. All dangers will only strengthen her delusions.

Her half-truths were working, people were muttering and shouting in agreement. Harry was trembling, for someone who knew him as well as Ron it was clear that he was on the verge of tears.

'You shouldn't have slept with my girlfriend in the tent during our seventh year! You shouldn't be the third person in my marriage! Supporting Hermione's genocide against house elves wasn't that great idea either. Squandering your family's fortune instead of sharing with the friend… Giving your family magic to public instead of sharing with, you know, FAMILY – Weasleys through marriage.

Destroying magic together with Hermione, bill by bill. You had always good intentions, but you should be more selfish. In the end your willingness to suffer was hurting your allies too…' Ranted Ron in his mind.

Visibly though his face didn't show hate, he looked like he was angry with the crowd. When Harry entered the dormitory the ginger quickly said.

"Harry, I want you to know that I believe you. I don't know what is wrong with Hermione. Today her sticking to rules went too far. It's like third year all over again. Why did she snitched you when you got Firebolt? I will never get it." The redhead pretended to be a good friend.

"Ron, you don't realise how much it means to me. Thanks mate." The honest face of Harry nearly broke all conviction of Ron to suck him dry and then abandon. He was such an innocent guy! But then he remembered that he was also a doormat, a trouble magnet and the most important – a martyr. Being his friend, no, even allowing him to live in the end attracted destruction and defeat.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

Sunday, the day after choosing champions Ron was pacing in front of the wall on seventh floor. He created something resembling a plan, more like an outline, but he got an idea where to begin with his financial troubles. There was a long time before the Yule Ball, but he needed to be prepared – it was his best chance to find some willing girl to get laid – assuming that he will look and behave at least presentable. Thus the Room of Requirement.

'I need a room of lost things. I need a room of lost things. I need a room of lost things.' The ginger chanted in his head.

'Another thing our hero was able to spoil.' He noted bitterly.

Training facility with an easy access to magic from forbidden section, probably even with magic completely forgotten that elsewhere didn't survive purges ordered by headmasters. A cheat! Opportunity to rise and shine, prove superiority of magic, bring new era to their community (and gain fame as a side effect). Then Harry's effect rises its ugly head.

Potter had this ability to discover forgotten artefacts, mysteries, to raise your hopes and then crush them for the greater good. So he didn't use the room to its full capabilities, he didn't show it only to his best friends. No! He decided to use it as a meeting place for some new club. As they say, a secret known by three people is not a secret. Even sharing it only with the rest of Golden Trio would be a stretch. But inviting two dozens of people?

By the end of the year everybody that meant something in Hogwarts politics knew about RoR. Meaning, their enemies – Draco and co. were informed and quickly showed that villains are always more efficient. Just the next year they brought Death Eaters using this place. Burning of all lost things during the Battle of Hogwarts is nearly not worth mentioning by comparison.

His musings were interrupted by the appearance of a door. He opened it and was looking at a huge room, full of things. Many were broken, but as the name indicated – most were lost.

'Now I need to do it smartly and begin with something that can be quickly sold.' Thought lazily Ron.

Collecting money was not an option. Lost coins were transferred to Hogwarts Vault. So maybe jewellery?

" _Point me_ nearest piece of expensive jewellery without enchantments!" The redhead decided to use magic, he was a wizard after all. It didn't take him long to find a golden bracelet incrusted with rubies.

'Should be worth enough to buy a better robe for Yule Ball and will leave me still with a lot of pocket money. Now the question is - where and how can I sell it?'

Ron left the room and focused on his second goal - forgotten/forbidden magic.

' _I need a place to learn and practice rituals. I need a place to learn and practice rituals. I need a place to learn and practice rituals._ '

The room was much smaller now, the size of a classroom. There was a large pentagram in the middle of the floor inside a bigger star, all inscribed with well-known as well as obscure runes. At the back there was a lot of drawers filled with books, a coach, an arm-chair and a desk with one book laying on it.

The boy assumed that it is a beginner textbook, because that's what he wanted while creating this place, even if he didn't voiced it. Yes, as he approached he could clearly see the title ' _Rituals, grade 1_ '. As he leafed it, he realised that the language was slightly old-fashioned, but otherwise it was quite easy to understand.

' _[...] Rituals allow us to focus much more magic than spells, but the time required by them, ingredients and quite often a sacrifice makes them impractical for everyday use. It doesn't mean of course that they have no applications._

 _One of the most important possibilities lays in enhancements. Unfortunately, the most powerful rituals improving the wizard must be conducted before his first magical majority - 11th birthday, effectively leaving them under discretion of parents. Trying to perform them later may lead to death or insanity as a drawback._ '

'Grrr. That's exactly the reason why I need to destroy Granger-Potter duo. This type of magic should be available, legal. So what do they do? Penalise even more magical practises.

Wait! Parents... I'm quite sure that a couple of dark families gave their children this advantage - there must be a reason why the rich purebloods are unearthly good looking and studying comes easy to them. Though it shows lower status of Crabbe, Goyle or Bulstrode.

'Well, I can't change the past... Hehehe. In fact I can, but I will never be younger than 11 again, this one time travel was already an example of a wild luck. So let's see which rituals I CAN do. '

Eventually he found a couple of lesser rituals – he decided to go with the one improving looks – nothing ground-breaking, he won't suddenly become a male veela, but all his minor flaws, asymmetrical spacing of features, tendency for some diseases will be removed and it will all become hereditary. With the full ritual he would be completely rebuild into the top of evolution, optimal human being.

'It's good enough – all of the changes would be attributed to puberty finally hitting me. I will look slightly better, be a little bit more healthy, live longer. At least nobody will notice drastic changes overnight as would be the case with the full ritual.' Ron was pretty pleased with his findings.

He wasn't really upset, there was only information about existence of the full rituals, but no instructions. It was probably part of Greengrass' and Malfoy's family grimoires – these two were looking too good to be natural. He suspected also that Potters, seemingly light family, used the full Felix Ritual – increasing the luck of a person by 777%. It wasn't simply possible for Harry to survive all this shit without such extra help.

After two hours he was more or less ready with all the information he needed about his two chosen rituals. He was lucky with Lesser Body Purification Ritual - there was only one ingredient needed - seven drops of veela blood. It's just so happened that Fleur was in the same castle every day. What about her being only a quarter? Smokescreen - you either are or aren't a veela - the genes are either activated or not - there is no middle ground. Her animal magnetism clearly showed that she was indeed a veela.

'Damn, the second one is quite tricky.' Grunted Ron.

He didn't find a way around it - he needed either very rare and expensive ingredients or, as he found out in one of the other books, human sacrifice. The thing was, he really needed the Lesser Felix Ritual - an 77% increase in luck wasn't something he could scoff at. He even had a willing participant - Barty Crouch Jr, dead in the eyes of the Ministry, so he wouldn't be wanted for homicide.

'To destroy the timeline or not to destroy...' Mused Ron. Eventually he decided that with his newly gained luck there won't be too many changes.

'Ok, it's discouraged to perform more than one ritual per month. Let's start with the pretty chick. How to cut her without bringing anyone's attention?' Plotted the redhead.

'Wait! It was around this time that ferret gave Hermione these huge teeth. Spells hit the bystanders. This is it! I will somehow begin a row with Malfoy when she will be around, levitate a sharp stone or something... No sense to plan any details, no plan survives contact with the enemy.' Ron was satisfied that finally things were moving forward.

'Shit! I spend here a lot of time. I have to find Harry and give him some bullshit about contacting my family.' Ron quickly went to Gryffindor Common Room.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

"Harry, I got a letter from Charlie today. The first task will be dragons. You'll have to bypass it and steal a fake egg. He knows because he will be here handling these beasts. Remember, it's top secret, even if you will talk to him alone, he will deny that he told you." Ron began in concerned voice.

"Dragons! What the hell were they thinking?! At least I have time to prepare... Ron, you are saving my life! If there is something, anything I can do for you... I mean it." It was obvious that Harry was honest.

'You are playing right into my hand.' Thought ginger with amusement. Finally he was the one more cunning, not hard when you are almost thrice as old.

"Mate, I don't need anything! Although... Now that you mentioned saving your life. You know that Ginny and our family owes you a life debt? I know it's not the same, but... I would sleep better knowing that Ginny won't ever be forced to anything." Here he paused and after a moment added quietly with some hesitation. "Usually purebloods use a debt to gain a mistress."

"Ron, you know I'm not that kind of a guy!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know! But what about your children, grandchildren? Being raised in Wizarding World it's a fear on the subconscious level. We didn't know how to approach you." The redhead said absently.

"Sure Ron, I didn't save her for some debt! What should I do?" Harry was seemingly concerned.

"Well, if you could repeat after me, holding your wand: _I, Harry James Potter recognise the help in saving my life in Tree Wizard Tournament provided by Ronald Billius Weasley and find it enough to pay back the life debt of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Weasley family. So mote it be!_ " Ron quickly provided the wording. Harry repeated after him, determined to prove to be a good guy. His wand emanated a bright light and Ron felt freer than ever in his life.

"Uff, good to get rid of..." Started Harry but didn't manage to end.

" _Obliviate!_ **I helped you, but there was no talk about life debts.** " As an auror he was quite proficient in this charm. Harry didn't consider the information that important, he was focused on dragons, so charm will be unbreakable and with time any traces will fade.

Ron didn't want Harry to remember this - life debts were much more valuable and he basically scammed the orphan.

'Meh, so what? Now our family is free from him and I'm free from the goblet - it was nice to get a second chance, but I don't need a connection to this thing anymore. Next time some accident could put me at a disadvantage.' Ron mused. The debt was payed, by helping in the Tournament even, so he didn't need to worry about being returned to the future.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

Nearly two weeks has passed and Harry was even more isolated than in the first timeline. In the new one he had much poorer support from Gryffindor too. Partially thanks to Ron's plotting, suggesting from shadow that great Boy-Who-Lived should've share his method, partially because of Hermione. Bossy? Yes. Annoying? Surely. Loud? Unfortunately.

However, all people agreed on one thing – she tried to be just and follow all rules to the letter. It was usually why others didn't want much to do with her. What is a life without small indulgences? But at the same time she was some sort of indicator – when she said something, she was probably overreacting but there was a grain of truth in her words. That's why Gryffindor wasn't such a great place for Potter now – it wasn't a well-known for his jealousy side-kick Weasley that publically chastised him – it was an oversensitive teacher's pet Granger. She surely wouldn't lie, right?

'Ok, time to begin the show.' Thought Ron as he caught sight of Fleur walking no further than 10 metres from him and Harry. Malfoy was nearby too, wearing a badge insulting Potter. Without interference, he would start his bullying in 5 minutes. The redhead couldn't afford it – by then veela would be safely far away from them.

"Oi, Malfoy! What do you think you are doing with these stupid badges?" Ron shouted. All the bystanders stopped and started to observe.

"Wow, if it isn't an orphan and beggar. Do you like our badges, Weasley? I heard one is worth more than your house." Draco as always had this infuriating smirk, taunting him to explode. Not this time, first blow must be thrown by Slytherins.

"You didn't make it by yourself… Who helped you? Your fath… I mean head of house, Professor Snape? I heard he and your mother are good... friends and so he is willing to give you a helping hand from time to time." Ron mocked and not so subtly suggested that Lucius had no son. Nothing could move ferret. Accuse his father of bribery? They are both proud of it. But Draco always loved his mother, it was his soft spot.

"What are you suggesting, Weasel?!" Angry beyond words, Draco threw neon orange curse at him.

'Finally!' The redhead was ecstatic. He pretended that he's throwing a curse at Draco, than 'accidentally' hit some random, stupid looking Slytherin. The fight between two houses began. Both Slytherins and Gryffindors were throwing curses without care. In the chaos Ron transfigured a sharp piece of stone, stealthily levitated it in the direction of his enemies, then changed its course and openly let it fly through air at Fleur's arm – it all looked as if she was a victim of snakes.

" _Merde_! Stupid islanders! Barbarians!" Fleur was livid, she was a racist and hated England to begin with. But now they dared to attack her! A pool of blood was emerging on the floor. Luckily for her, the injury was skinning over as she was slowly changing into some sort of human/bird hybrid.

"Animals! Is this how **Hogwarts greets its guests?!** " Her voice was becoming distorted. Eventually she was done with words and started to throw (admittedly small) fireballs at Slytherins.

'This is my chance!' Ron started crawling, avoiding legs of all fighters, trying to reach the blood.

"What is going on here?!" Screeched Professor Sprout quickly approaching the duelling crowd. "Cease this madness now!"

'Damn, I'm out of time!' Ron decided to forsake stealth – nobody was looking his way. He ran pulling out a vial with unbreakable enchantment, charmed to be unbreakable and hiding its content even from magical eyes.

" _Liquor volito!_ " He whispered – he had to use specialized charm for levitating liquids – he couldn't allow any contamination – rituals required as pure ingredients as possible.

'Great, there is probably thrice as much blood as I need.' He mentally patted himself while hiding his haul. There was still a lot of blood on the floor so nobody will ask awkward questions.

"Mr Weasley!" He heard a shout and almost died from fear. It was Professor Sprout, she was heading his way with angry scowl.

"The students informed me that you were the cause of this foolishness!" She accused him.

'I should be afraid, but really… Nobody caught me collecting blood (never a good sign in our community), so I'm safe.'

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

He was eventually punished with a week of detentions but so was Malfoy. Ron wasn't particularly angry about it – he began this little riot knowingly and was aware of possible consequences.

'If somebody would've seen me stealing blood I would've been expelled or even tried before the Wizengamot.' Ron mused while putting fertilizer into soil for some strange plant he didn't care about.

'Another good thing – the first time around I had this detention with Snape. Wanker didn't waste any second of these two hours to humiliate me.' The redhead happily thought while working at a greenhouse.

"That's enough for today Mr Weasley. Really, as a fourth year you should know better than to insult parents of people you don't like. I know that it's usually Mr Malfoy that starts fights, but there are some lines that shouldn't be crossed. You weren't the one to throw the first curse… but Mr Weasley, today I was more disappointed with you. You can go, I have to go to the third greenhouse and send away the other hooligan." Sprout walked away while still muttering something under her breath.

Ron didn't have to fake his embarrassment, he was an adult for god's sake, but on the other hand this was Malfoy. As he grew older he learnt that people that are close to you can deal more damage, so he began to really hate Hermione and Harry – the latter for being a doormat, wasting every opportunity given by fate, the former for simply being a bitch. Malfoy wasn't an issue any more, he almost never saw him. Now it's changed.

'He is ultimate bully, isn't he?' Ron was forced to remember his teenage years, all humiliation dealt by the blonde, baiting, being forced to take blame for Malfoy's misgivings (favourite action of Snape). Honestly, when dealing with him there was no line he wouldn't cross, he deserved everything and more. It was one good reason to allow Voldemort to return – nobody would be surprised that people are disappearing – from both sides.

Once he returned to dormitories, he took a quick shower – he didn't want to smell like a dragon dung. He was drying his hair when he saw something he didn't want – Hermione in the middle of her rant.

"Harry, that's enough! You pretended for almost two weeks, but now it's time to apologise. To the teachers, to me and to our house. Time is ticking and I should've already been preparing you." The girl was in a full swing.

"I think you don't understand, Granger." Ron never heard Harry's voice to be so cold. "My true friend is already helping me and I don't need you. You were always increasing my stress rather than truly helping."

'Oooh! That must've hurt! Are these tears I'm seeing in her eyes? Maybe it's not a bad occurrence to see her today after all.' Probably the only thing that the redhead was missing now was popcorn and he could happily watch the show. Unfortunately his peace wouldn't last.

"What, Ron? Harry, we both know he is not… He surely has many good qualities… Hmm… He is a great friend and… Hmm… Yes, really, but… It's not a game of chess you'll be forced to play. In the past people were fighting against manticores and cockatrices!" If he truly would had only an experience of 14 years, he would've been hurt by what she said.

'But I heard worse from her. Daily. In front of my kids.' Ron thought bitterly.

"Hem, hem! I'm here, you know Hermione? I think that we should discuss it… alone." Ron said pointedly looking at the small crowd that was happy to see some drama. Then he met Harry's eyes and tried to convene a message:

'I will try to talk some reason into her.'

From the look of his face, Harry understood something among these lines. Both Ron and Granger left the common room and found some empty classroom.

"Listen, Ron, I didn't…" Hermione started to make excuses. Unluckily for her, he knew all her strategies. He didn't explode, didn't shout at her, which would give her some justification, that maybe she was initially wrong, but he escalated it. Instead he smiled sadly.

"It's… lamentable, that you have such low opinion of me" He said while coming closer and looking her in the eyes.

"I didn't mean it like…" She started stuttering.

"I know that you worry about Harry. So do I. You were right about dangerous creatures. He will have to fight or trick dragons. I know from Charlie. That's the help I've given Harry." He said while placing his hand on her arm.

"I…" She was confused, probably feeling guilty. She didn't know how to respond to his gestures which were more than friendly. He knew her well – Ms Genius didn't know a thing about emotions. Force her to feel a dozen different ones and she loses all her brilliance. That was his plan - she will mix it all up with a crush.

"Give him some time. Remember your argument about Firebolt – eventually all ended well. I must go – there is one secret passage I wanted to check." He squeezed her hand.

"Ron, it's already after cur…" She stopped when he kissed her cheek and walked away.

'First step taken. Maybe I'm stupid to walk again this path, but this time I want to be the one who will take her virginity, not some Bulgarian celebrity. Only then will I be able to close this chapter of my life. Ironic, sex as the last act of our marriage, instead of the first.' He grimly smiled.

'I will have to work fast - we need to break up long before Yule Ball. She has to go with Krum – this is the most reliable method to put her under lake. And then… It is a public knowledge that especially during this tournament, accidents happen.' The investigation after incident with Delacours showed him many interesting assassination ideas.

Deciding not to dwell too much on the future, he stealthily arrived before the Room of Requirement – Hermione was right about curfew, he didn't want to be caught.

' _I need a place for Lesser Body Purification Ritual and instruction. I need a place for Lesser Body Purification Ritual and instruction. I need a place for Lesser Body Purification Ritual and instruction._ '

This time the room looked slightly different – he requested help with specific ritual after all. It was night too, so the torches were lighting on walls. There wasn't much in the room – a table with a parchment and bowl and a lot of stars and symbols cut on the floor.

'I don't need to remember what should be drawn, it's a plus. Still, it will hurt.'

He took off his clothes, then drank a blood replenishing potion.

" _Diffindo!_ " He said pointing his wand at his wrist.

Blood started flowing freely into the bowl. He waited until it was full then healed his wound.

" _Episkey!_ " Even with potion he still felt light headed.

He leaked his blood into grooves feeling lucky, that the runes and shapes are already drawn. It took him ten minutes to fill all the crannies – he had to be careful not to use too much of his blood and not to change any shape. Finally he stepped in the middle of all these squiggles, holding only wand, vial and the parchment.

He sat in lotus position and took a few deep breaths. Eventually he decided to begin. He tapped the Uruz rune – symbol of action to start the ritual. His blood was now glowing blue.

" _Purgo meus…_ " The chant in Latin was long, but luckily the inside of circle didn't need to be empty yet and parchment, as an object prepared by natural means, could stay here during the whole ordeal.

After seven minutes of reading, he opened the vial and poured precisely seven drops of Fleur's blood in a proper hole.

'I hope that the pain won't be too strong…' Ron was slightly afraid but decided to continue. He threw the vial out of all circles, tapped Raidho rune, threw his wand too, gulped, then said.

" _Commuto!_ "

Initially he felt only heat, but then pain hit him. Luckily it wasn't as bad as Cruciatus, he probably won't even need to cry, but it wasn't comfortable. Finally, after about thirty seconds the pain went away.

'Well, time to see my new face!' Even though he was exhausted, he was quite cheerful. He quickly put on his clothes, took all his items and left the room.

' _I need a shower, towel and a mirror. I need a shower, towel and a mirror. I need a shower, towel and a mirror._ '

He had to take a shower again, he was all sweaty after ritual. When he came in and saw his reflection he had to smile. There was a change but of a kind that you cannot put your finger on what exactly happened. His face was more symmetrical, all indications of his future beer belly disappeared, as well as a mole near his right nipple.

'Great, not too much so nobody will question me. And if somebody does, I will tell them that I started to take a second shower, or that I stole my sister's shampoo. The only one who could call bullshit is Granger, but after what I did today she will just be sure that she is falling in love with me and that's why I look better in her eyes.'

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

Luckily, he did his ritual on Friday's evening, so he could safely sleep in the next day. Eventually he decided to grace the Great Hall with his presence. As he walked people were staring, giggling and pointing fingers at him. He caught eyes of Hermione – she looked like she was crying but now he could see… lust? Yes, it was lust, after years he could easily recognise it, in her eyes. She was red and after meeting his gaze, she rapidly moved her head.

'Ok, what's going on? Our 'romance' should take more time to develop. And why are all these people behaving like idiots?'

He noticed that Lee Jordan was reading a _Prophet_.

"Oi, Lee, can I take a look?" He asked him already suspecting what's going on.

"I would even say, you _have_ to! Here, Ron." The black guy was much too cheerful.

 _ **Difficult love triangle**_

' _As many readers of_ Prophet _already heard, in an unexpected turn of events, our saviour, Harry Potter was chosen as a fourth champion in_ _ **Tri**_ _wizard Tournament. Many wondered what pushed him to break not only the school rules but also recommendations set by Ministry of Magic._

" _Potter is an attention seeker. Every year he creates adventure to increase his legend. I would be surprised if he wouldn't use such an obvious opportunity for his fourth year." Confessed his classmate, Pansy Parkinson._

 _It was however Draco Malfoy, one of the top fourth years who shared with us an intriguing and strangely fitting theory:_

" _Potter always has a team with whom he prefers to disturb our peace at school instead of doing what we should – learn. But recently there was a trouble in a paradise. Herione Gangrene, or what was she called, started to argue with Potter, seems that this new adventure was too dangerous for her. I think that the Golden Boy wanted to impress her with something nearly impossible."_

 _In answer to my surprise, he elaborated:_

" _The Golden Trio – Gangrene, Weasel and Potter were always close. It was becoming strange for us, other students, they didn't want to have anything to do with others, they isolated themselves. The Boy-Who-Lived refused friendship from many good, influential pureblood families. People have suspicions – they say that nobody is allowed inside because they are more than friends – that they created a love triangle."_

 _I wasn't convinced about this theory, even though Malfoys are generally respected so I asked another friend of Mr Potter – Hannah Abbott. She was visibly nervous and not comfortable with the topic, but decided to share her knowledge:_

" _Hermione was always a smokescreen! It's well known fact that Ron and Harry are gays. Harry is uke and Ron seme!"_

 _I didn't know these expressions so I asked for clarification, but it seemed to fluster the girl and she instead continued with explaining the complicated love life of our hero._

" _Recently Ron decided to try something new, he wanted to be with a girl, so Hermione received more active role in Golden Trio. This however angered Harry, who never doubted in his sexuality, didn't want to experiment. So out of jealousy he decided to pick up Cedric Diggory, a handsome Head Boy from Hufflepuff House. There wouldn't be anything wrong if not for the method – to catch his attention Harry entered the tournament."_

 _At first, all these theories seem to be too complicated, but then your reporter must admit that it begins to make sense! As they say, there's no smoke without fire._

 _Rita Skeeter'_

Everybody looked at Ron expecting him to explode. Instead he started laughing.

"Harry, seems that I can no longer pick up a soap while you're under a shower!" People were slightly disappointed but were laughing with him either way.

"Bugger off Ron, doesn't it piss you off? I would think that you'd be first to be enraged by it." Harry clearly wasn't in a good mood.

"About buggering… I must say no, I prefer a particular girl. About article though… Harry, it's Rita Skeeter, when she writes an article, you should instead read a _Squibler,_ their theories are usually more sound. She lives to destroy people, a grain of truth, then ten pages of speculation." Ron wasn't really angry, it might even help him with Hermione. He will have to write a letter to his mother though – she was always too quick to believe a written word, much like his wife, come to think of it.

Before Harry could reply, Malfoy approached their table.

"Well, Weasel? Your secret is out!" The idiot taunted.

"Ah, Malfoy. First you tell the newspaper about your dreams, about us being puffers, then you come to talk to us. For years you were trying to be mean to Harry… I get it! Straight boys, when they're still immature and fall in love with a girl, are pulling braids. But Harry's hair is short…" Ron answered with infuriating smirk of his own.

"I will get you for it!" Shouted Malfoy pulling his wand out.

"Mr Malfoy, 10 points from Slytherin! What were you thinking, beginning a fight in the middle of the Great Hall?!" McGonagal was furious.

'Ah, it's good to provoke this ferret for once. It's a complete change of roles. How nostalgic!' Mused Ron.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

Despite detentions and therefore, less time, Ron managed to achieve a couple of his goals before the First Task. During the next week he protected Granger from repercussions of the interview which made him a hero in her eyes. It shouldn't be a surprise then, that she easily agreed to go with him to Hogsmeade.

Their date wasn't remarkable, but it wasn't supposed to be – average was just good enough. The important thing was that they were returning to castle holding hands and before she went to her dormitory Ron kissed her lips. Of course, since she so loved rules, written word and formalities he had to confirm that they are a couple.

Unfortunately, as a side effect, Harry felt that he was now betrayed by his second friend, too.

"Ron, how could you?! You know what she did to me and now you decided that she will make a perfect girlfriend?" Harry was furious, but luckily he decided to argue in an empty classroom.

"I'll be honest with you, mate. I only want to get into her knickers. Yeah, cold, but think about me as your indirect revenge." Ron explained. He didn't outright lie – half-truths are always the most convincing.

"Ron… I… I don't know. I'm furious with her, but girls shouldn't be treated like that!" Harry finally managed to collect his thoughts.

"Mate, I made it sound colder, to show you that I'm not betraying you, but look… I don't love her, but I think she has a great body. I know that she will lose her virginity this year, the signals she sends are clear – Fred and George gave me a quick lesson in reading females. So, it's better for her to do it with someone she knows, right? And, will we eventually break up? Almost certainly, relationships in our age don't survive longer than a couple of weeks." Ron hoped that his rant will convince his 'friend'.

"It just sounds like you're playing with her feelings. I'll never trust her again, but I simply want to cease any contact, I don't want to torture her." Harry seemed still unconvinced.

"Harry, if not me, she would sleep with Krum, I saw where she was looking. I am not talking about breaking her heart. In a couple of weeks we will again argue and we will break up. I'm not going to abandon her after the first shag. It's just... I know that she will eventually be the one to end things." Ron wasn't sure that he won the argument, but Harry left the matter alone and they once again started to talk and train.

The second most important achievement before the Task was repeating all the material from his fourth year (including runes and arithmancy he had been once forced to learn by Granger). Yes, he was much more advanced – he participated in many auror trainings, he had six years of education, but firstly, he never finished Hogwarts and secondly, he was never a bookworm. This time he will be able to play a hard-working pupil.

The teachers already noticed his better wand work and essays. Luckily, they believed him when he attributed it to training with Potter; and wasn't it frustrating? The-Boy-Who-Lived had had always similar marks, maybe better by 10%. The only subject in which he was clearly gifted was DADA. Him training with Potter shouldn't convince anybody to be a reason of a 50% improvement – the other boy was simply not smart enough. Another proof that Potter was always pampered by authority figures.

Ron's third victory wasn't so big, but considering how slyly he managed to achieve it, he was still very proud of himself.

"Ron, I don't know how will I be able to fight these dragons! I think this time my luck won't save me." Harry was despairing as always when things go south.

"Mate, we were training for weeks and we've got still another one. You are able to cast plenty of fire resistance charms – they won't hold against dragon fire, but you won't be burnt badly either. You've got all these shields against physical harm – some of them, as you know, are auror grade and should be able to stop even a bullet from a muggle gun." Ron tried to calm his 'friend', but internally was disgusted with this weakling.

"Yes, I know, but it's all defence! I can't hide in some hole, I need to face this beast!" Let it be known that nobody is allowed to stop Harry's angsting. Nobody!

"Hmm… How about playing to your strengths? You are great at flying and come to think of it, you only need to get an egg, let's just ignore the dragon." In his mind Ron was laughing madly. He sold impostor's idea and gained free brownie points with Potter!

"Outfly a dragon?! This is madness! I love it! You are the best!" Harry finally relaxed and was clearly happy. "I will need to use this summoning charm to get my broom… Only wands are allowed… They will probably destroy this loophole for the next task…" Potter was still mumbling something under his breath as he went after the charm's textbook.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

Harry obviously won the first task with the most points given by judges – he did it once (from Ron's point of view), but now he had some protection charms and more time to practice summoning – victory wasn't a matter of doubt. However, as a side effect of much better performance, everybody believed that Harry willingly put his name in the Goblet. His victory didn't end the whispers nor isolation.

It was thus sadly Ron's duty, as Potter's only friend to spend time with him. How he nearly ended in Slytherin was incomprehensible. The lad lacked completely any drop of ambition. Realistically, Dursleys had won – for all his dislike for them, Harry wanted to be normal, just like them. Average.

His relationship with Granger was progressing nicely – he knew all her buttons and had advantage of age – they were now snogging regularly, though he had to be still careful with his hands. Then, almost two weeks after the first task, he was reminded of the necessity of ending this small adventure quickly – Hermione found out about houselves.

"I knew about prejudice and hoped that it will fade away… But Ron! Slavery! Tell me that your family doesn't own one of these slaves! I couldn't be a girlfriend of a slaver!" She was sitting in his lap, but in the same time was very determined, fully seized by self-righteousness.

"No, we don't have a house elf… Though there is more to it than slavery. There is some bound, giving magic…" This time he didn't try to defend the situation. He saw, that she still was preparing for a long argument, cutting down his sweet snogging time. "You need to do some research. How it came to be. Read. Ask elves. Only then, when you know fully, act."

She was calmer now, but still tried to say some nonsense – he silenced her with kiss – only this way she could be bearable and even, dare he say it, sweet.

But he held no illusions – eventually she would still try to free them all and as side-effect, commit a genocide. Like the last time. He could tell her, that they were creatures of almost pure magic, with little need for food. That bond was everything for them. That they had been created by accidental magic, then gained consciousness and began breeding by themselves. Their very nature, purpose immutable, set by magic.

He tried arguing last time – for once in his life he was the one using logic, facts and proof. All for nothing. Then again, he was thankful for this reminder – going out with her, easy manipulation made this relationship so nice, he slowly began to forget why he hated her. He began to question, whether murder was necessity. After all, with his experience he could raise her to be a perfect wife. Only to be straightened by the appearance of Dobby.

'It's not only a revenge. She is a danger for the society. Sleep with her, break down with her, kill her. Follow the plan, here's the reason.'

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

A month passed since the duel with Slytherins and the following improvement of his looks and health. Meanwhile time was ticking – McGonnagal announced Yule Ball and he was in need of a lot of luck to finally get into Granger's knickers – winter (and thus Christmas) was coming, he had to still disassociate himself from her and then woe some nice, stable girl. It was time for ritual.

"Weasley, what do you want?" 'Moody' asked, surprised that Ron of all people visited him during tutorial hours.

"Well, professor…" He began to spin some bullshit story about helping Harry with second task. This wasn't the point. In his bag was an opened vial emitting invisible fumes – Benny Sleep was a potion that should be invented in 15 years. It became a great help for undercover auror missions – provided that you took the antidote.

"You know that as a teacher I can't help him." Then Moody showed a scary smile. "Though I don't like these dark wizards or frogs… I always was of the opinion that if you're not cheating, you're not trying."

What followed was 3 minutes of hidden advices, which Ron didn't even bother to listen to – the potion was moderately slow acting, but after full 5 minutes of exposure, Moody was cut in the middle of his sentence – the real advantage of this concoction. It gave no warning and the antidote was known only to aurors (from future), sworn under Unbreakable Oath (but they weren't forbidden to use it – it was assumed that symptoms would be instantly telling in the case of misuse).

Ron quickly transfigured the body of his "teacher", repeated the process with the real Moody (it wouldn't do to be linked to this event), then freed the auror and gave him delayed antidote (should wake the real one in 12 hours).

'Hmm, let's add some modern _Confundus_ and strange spell residue – poor sod will think that he was always a teacher, was never kidnapped and simply botched some spell.'

Evidence fabricated, it was time to get lucky.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

Things seemed to _flow_ – it was the best word with which his life could be described after the Lesser Felix Ritual. It wasn't hard to woe Hermione and fuck her silly. It wasn't hard to destroy their relationship without being obvious about it – he had some instincts now, he knew that his behaviour towards her has to be more barbaric – he didn't even need to pretend that he cares only about sex. She didn't like it and after 5 days of pleasure she broke up with him.

Ron didn't mind – these days were a kind of goodbye to their marriage. Arguments were reminder that strengthened his resolve to end her. Now was time to find a girl that is not only cute, but also nice and warm on the inside. He was torn between inviting Luna or Padma. Oh, how he regretted the errors of his youth – laughing at Luna's strangeness (nowadays he found it refreshing), ignoring Patil during the Ball.

Meanwhile his luck was working – Granger was still invited by Krum, despite a very short time limit. He suspected that they were flirting even when Hermione was officially still his girlfriend – he knew his ex-wife quite well and she was this type of a slut.

There were some fortunate coincidences that started to appear in his life. Once, while walking through the corridor, he heard two Slytherin boys talking about the need to give some nice jewellery to their girlfriend, then whining about having to buy new dress robes, because his old ones clashed with his girlfriend's.

In the future Ron would have learnt that not all Slytherins were evil – some were trying to be neutral and showed their cunning by staying quiet. He recognised these two as neutrals. Initially they were wary and wanted to know how a Weasley got such an expensive item.

"Let's just say that recently I discovered quite a talent for gambling." He said with a charming smile – his good looks were working also on guys, although in different way, making them believe that he is trustworthy. "Now, I wanted to give it to my own girlfriend, but it's no longer a possibility. So how about exchange – your old robes and fifty galleons? The thing that my mother calls dress robes shouldn't be shown in public, so my offer is quite generous."

"Forty and you've got a deal." Responded the other boy after appraising him for ten long seconds. "It's curious that a Weasley is able to tolerate people from our house…"

"When you play, you can learn quite a lot about inter house politics. About your offer… Deal!" He could try to get more, but he didn't want to spoil his first impression with neutrals. And let's be honest, this wasn't a bad offer, for both sides.

As for Moody, he was even more jumpy, but everybody believed that he obliviated himself. The old auror though thought that this was some sort of attack (and amusingly enough, this time he was right), but everybody else laughed at it as a bout of paranoia.

The biggest question that should be asked was about the ritual – how Ron was able to so ruthlessly sacrifice a human life? First kill should be traumatic for all that are not psychopaths. But here's the thing – this was not his first kill, nor tenth. Harry Potter could've gone through war with clean hands, but only because the rest did the job for him. This was war – good guys didn't have natural instincts like Harry, so they had to use stronger spells - _Bombarda, Reducto_ were very trendy at the time.

Then he was an auror, worse, average auror, meaning, unpleasant jobs were delegated to him. Wizarding World is brutal – with a wand in hand of every witch and wizard there are only two possible systems – something close to mix between feudalism and libertarianism (and this was actually the state of affairs in their country) or totalitarian regime – binding all people with Unbreakable Oaths, using Trace also on adults, etc… Personal power and flexibility didn't allow for half-measures. As a consequence, aurors were quite often being given undercover assassination missions. The Ministry couldn't risk prolonged battles with certain powerhouses, cheap shots allowed avoiding collateral damage. And so, Ron had a lot of experience in killing dark wizards in cold blood.

Back to the Ball, the redhead eventually decided to invite the Patil girl, like in his first time-line. He wasn't going to start with her anything serious and he hesitantly marked Luna as a possible wife-material. This meant, that once they started going out, he wouldn't be able to have other partners. During the ball he will relax, but then he will begin to plot anew.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't know that you can dance…" Padma started with a curious look.

"It wouldn't be nice to invite you and not prepare." Ron answered with an easy smile.

"Look at you, such a gentleman." Then all happiness disappeared from her face. "Your friend on the other hand… Honestly, I was nearly sure that the roles would be inverted…"

"The-Boy-Who-Lived, a perfect ladies man? Sorry to destroy your dreams, Padma. Luckily, you have me." The redhead said and then hugged her. He tried not to show being hurt by hearing that again people had better preconceptions about his 'best mate'. At least, he managed to reveal the truth this time. "If you want, I can ask your sister to one dance. I feel slightly responsible – Harry is my friend and he shouldn't have left her to chase some shadows."

"Do you mean it? It would surely improve her mood." Then she quickly kissed his cheek and said, before going back to the table. "You really cleaned up this year, Ron. Girls are starting to notice and talk…"

'Perfect gentleman, hahaha! I love my new luck and good looks. Dear Padma, I simply want to have a threesome with twins.' Ron was highly amused that someone could mistake him with an emphatic person. 'Ok, where is Parvati?'

It didn't take him long to find prettier yet more shallow twin. Her dress was exposing more body though and that was all that really mattered this evening.

"May I have your dance?" He asked with (he hoped) charming smile.

"Weasley? Shouldn't you be with my sister? Just like your friend. Both of you decided to abandon your partner." She was angry and had no desire to even pretend otherwise.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about Harry. Seems that he discovered some new mystery that needs to be solved. I talked with your sister and decided that I should at least partially compensate you." He tentatively shot her a look and it seemed that she slightly calmed down.

"Oh, sorry… I shouldn't be rude to you… Ok, let's go." She agreed, slightly ashamed.

After the song ended Parvati was clearly relaxed and much more friendly than earlier – he was a really good dancer – effect of many Ministry events and Granger's pursuit of perfection.

"So… Thanks Ron, it was really kind of you." Parvati said hesitantly – it was clear that she didn't want to be left alone.

"Why don't you sit with us? Any other girl would be insulted, but I doubt your sister will mind you." He offered, hoping to further his plans.

"Sure." Then she took his arm. "You really became quite mature."

The night was nice and he continued to dance with both sisters, making only short pauses for food and drinks. With passing time twins were becoming more and more open and were frequently trying to touch him or hug, seemingly by accident. The Ball was nearing its end, so he decided to escort them to their prospective dormitories and try his luck. As he was walking with a witch on each of his arm, guys were staring at him with jealousy and respect.

"I've been thinking…" He started quietly. "I heard about a room where we could have an after-party… Nobody knows about this place… What do you think? Two sisters, getting two know each other and a handsome boy?" He said, waggling his eyebrows. Ok, so he never managed to fully heal his 'foot in the mouth' syndrome.

Both of them freed their arms, glanced at him with disappointment, then shared a look.

SLAP! SLAP!

"You know… We hoped that you were different than other guys." Padma started with a sigh. Then she smirked. "We were going to date you. Both of us. You fucked this up."

Parvati on the other hand didn't even try to hide her anger.

"So you didn't improve that much, Weasley." Her eyes were blazing with fury. "You should know that most girls aren't as easy as Granger!"

Then the sisters turned and walked away. Only then did Ron realised that people were laughing at him and pointing their fingers.

'Damn! I overplayed my hand.' He thought, angry at his lack of patience. Then a thought hit him. 'So 77% increase in luck doesn't automatically grant you sexy twins. Huh. Go figure that…'

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

"Offered them threesome."

"The gall!"

"I heard they slapped him…"

"Weasley, you are my king!"

"He's a true man, a dog!"

"Some guys are really the worst. Do you think that my boyfriend is secretly same as Weasley?"

Rumours followed Ron after the night and he became an object of mockery, but funnily enough, he didn't mind. He wasn't exactly a pariah after all, he simply gained infamy. Even if his male classmates were laughing at him, he saw a pinch of respect in their eyes – most of them wouldn't dare to even offer such a thing. Girls… They acted as if they were offended, but thought that he was punished enough. It didn't hurt him that some, thanks to these same rumours, started to consider him in completely new light. To sum up, the whole ordeal had more positives than negatives.

"Harry, what would you say about a game of Quiditich after the breakfast?" Ron said, trying to ignore all the people and eating with much better manners than in his previous timeline.

"Are you serious? You can't pretend that yesterday didn't happen." Harry shot him partially bemused, partially terrified look. "You promised me with Hermione that you aren't that type of a man. Then I hear these rumours…"

"Look, I am being punished, you can bet that no girl in the coming months will be brave enough to go out with me." And sadly it was truth. He will have to focus on something different. Maybe learning? Nah. Quiditich and rituals, he is already ahead of his peers with classes. "No need to cry over a spilt milk. So back to my question. We both could use some relaxing downtime – me from my defeat, you, because of the Tournament."

Harry eventually relented. They both loved flying and they had no intention to learn anything during the holidays. Ron didn't like the idea of spending time with Harry, hearing his nagging, but he missed brooms. As an adult there was always so little time to simply let everything go and hover in the air. He just managed to convince George to borrow his broom, when another consequence of his deeds hit him, literally.

"So what? Was I supposed to be just another one of your conquests?!" Hermione was furious. To be honest, she was spot on, but if he'd confirm it, all other girls would be even more distrustful. "You… You used me and then abandoned!"

"Hermione!" He had to stop this now. The walking corpse was trying to ruin his reputation, people were staring. "You were the one who broke up with me. I was fully willing to continue our relationship. I truly felt something for you. We were friends for three years, remember? Now excuse me, Harry is waiting for me on the pitch."

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

Eventually, the lessons started and Ron was becoming tired of all the attention.

'Maybe Potter was right with his whole introvert approach to crowds.'

Because of this misadventure, his romantic life was seriously undermined. Just yesterday, he tried to talk to Luna Lovegood, prepare the ground for future. The redhead was going to protect her from bullies, become her first friend and gain her undying devotion. Unluckily, even this isolated girl heard rumours.

"Sorry Ron, but I am not ready to be friends with you. The presence of nargles around your head is the strongest I've ever seen." She might've been talking nonsense, but her eyes were showing rare case of complete attention. The giggle and a snort were a giant sign as well.

Today he was trying to survive potions – seems that even the bat knew about his failure.

"I decided to listen to Headmaster and try to promote inter house cooperation." Snape was smiling. He, Snape! It didn't bode well. "Every Gryffindor will sit with a member of Slytherin House."

Ron still couldn't understand his game. The pairs were surprisingly not volatile. In fact, it was quite clear that brewing will probably go faster today than usual. Boys were sat with boys, girls with girls, so no distractions. Malfoy was told to work with Dean – one of the calmest Griffs, Potter was paired with Nott – the quietest snake.

'What are you plotting?!' It was Snape, this professionalism was a break against the laws of nature.

"Hmm… There's uneven number of girls and boys… Weasley! I was told that you won't be flustered by having to work with a girl. You and Bulstrode are a team today!" Finally! At least now he knew. It was so like the Potion Master to pair him with the ugliest girl of the year. The worst part? She blushed!

After the class he stormed out. He'd had enough. Even McGonnagal was smirking at him. Blinded by anger, he decided to take a risky step – try to use a knowledge and power from Voldemort's horcrux.

' _I need information on harnessing power and knowledge from a soul.' 'I need information on harnessing power and knowledge from a soul.' 'I need information on harnessing power and knowledge from a soul.'_

The library that appeared in the Room of Requirement was much smaller than usual – only about 50 books. He sat in a comfortable chair and started to read. He quickly lost hope for gaining the Dark Lord's knowledge. Technically possible, in reality the ritual was so cruel that even he didn't want to do it. It was fuelled by a pain of a victim tortured and raped for hours – not his kind of perfect Sunday morning.

'No, not even my ex-wife deserves it. How about at least sucking the magical power from the horcrux?' Ron started to imagine himself, capable of casting wandlessly and speaking Parseltongue.

'I could break into the Chamber of Secrets and sell basilisk's body parts.' He started to drool at the thought of his Vault overflowing with galleons.

Here finally he struck gold. Everything he wanted to achieve, was possible. There were a couple of problems though. Firstly, the soul wasn't complete. Secondly, it was in a highly magical object. Thirdly, the Ravenclaw's Diadem could've been cursed by Tom with some vicious enchantments, just like the Peverell's Ring.

After a couple of minutes of thinking, he relaxed. It didn't matter. The ritual neutralised the magic of soul, so that a person conducting it wouldn't be possessed. Only neutral and positive magics were left alone. As to the incompleteness of soul – in rituals all came back to the sacrifice. The sacrifice big enough for the whole soul will be enough – part of it will be simply wasted, but without the risk for him.

'Man, the sacrifice will be a problem.' Ron knew that he still had to wait a couple of days before he was able to perform any ritual, but time was ticking – he wanted to be optimal with his rituals and perform one every month, as long as there were rituals available for him.

' _The best sacrifice for_ Magic Absorption Ritual _is a house-elf – member of a race created by accidental magic, their body is almost a pure energy. As they are meant to serve wizards, this ritual would be widely accepted, if not for the need of a magical soul of a wizard.'_

'Here's the problem – I like these buggers.' Ron was torn, he hoped there was another possibility, he didn't want to hurt them. After Hermione's genocide of Great Britain's house-elves, he (albeit secretly) became their great fan and protector. Suddenly he remembered one elf he wouldn't mind killing.

"Kreacher!" Ron shouted. Unsurprisingly, nothing happened. While the creatures can hear a call from any wizard intent on summoning them, they have to answer only to their master. "Kreacher, I know how to help with master Regulus' last request!"

This had finally some effect. With a loud POP! a filthy, old, green elf appeared.

"Filthy blood traitor wants to see Kreacher?" His eyes were full of mistrust. "How did a muggle-lover know about a good master?"

'Thank you for making it easy for me.' Thought Ron, angered slightly by being insulted instead of hearing simple polite 'Hello'.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

"Nasty blood-traitor is sure that the locket will be destroyed?" Kreacher was looking at the locket with uncertainty but also with a bit of rising hope.

"Yes, I will use this ritual circle that you see." Ron answered with a sigh. "That way we can bypass the Parseltongue password."

"And the goblet of good Mistress LeStrange was also needed?" Now, the elf was looking at the Hufflepuff's Cup with some suspicion. Seems that as a Black Family Elf, he was able to access her vault. Unluckily, only to pick a specified artefact – some forgotten law allowing to claim Black Family heritage, dowry or something amongst these lines. He wasn't sure about details – the magic of the vault was working automatically and that was enough for him.

'And here I thought that I would gain some free galleons.' Ron was frustrated that plot after plot to gain more money was found impossible. 'Well, at least this time I gained the soul container without a feud with these disgusting, cutthroat goblins.'

"Yes, both of them, as well as this diadem contain the Dark Lord's soul." There was no need to hide anything at this point.

"Kreacher will watch moneyless beggar ver-"

'Enough!' Thought Ron, while casting a wordless _Stupify._ He had no intention to listen to this elf. Maybe he could save him, capitalize on his gratitude. Yet, he wasn't willing to risk it. Kreacher was half insane, already betrayed the Order once (and his family will surely be again part of it) and most importantly – he believed in the opposite ideology.

'Three containers, if I remember the order in which they were created properly, about 21% of Voldemort's soul – let's see how much stronger I can become.'

Five minutes later, he was lying naked in the middle of a magical circle painted with his blood. All spells were spoken, now he was waiting for pain. It never came. Firstly, Kreacher's body started to shrivel and disintegrate in a span of twenty seconds. The lines and runes started to glow and then a coloured mist left the artefacts – green from the locket, blue from the diadem and golden from the goblet. When the particles of magic hit him he started to feel energized, more complete, just like when he touched for the first time his wand bought in Ollivander's, only stronger.

It took him some time, but eventually everything calmed down. He wanted to test how much power he gained.

" _Serpensortia!"_ Ron said and obviously nothing happened. It is one thing to learn wandless, party tricks after all – conjuration without a tool is something completely different. Five minutes of testing revealed that summoning and levitating was within his new abilities, as long as the object wasn't further than 15 metres.

'Useful in battle, but I won't get away without my wand with more complicated spells yet.' Ron was partially disappointed, but on the other hand, he basically gained telekinesis!

" _Serpensortia!"_ He tried again, dead set on proving himself, focusing all his mental power. A small snake appeared this time, but redhead almost fainted from magic spent on this spell.

'Yeah! I can do it! Take it Potter!' Ron finally was stepping into the land of powerhouses. Luck was great and useful, good looks and slightly longer life from better genetics were appreciated, but power was power. He expertly ignored how useless such tiresome spell was. Eventually he decided to focus on his summoned animal.

 _$Hello, do you understand me?$_ Time to test his theory about becoming a Parselmouth.

 _$Human speaks? Why summon?$_

'Should've known – magic may allow us to speak with the animals, but they will still stay as stupid as always. Still, now I have access to the Chamber of Secrets!'

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

During the weeks before the second task Ron reached a decision – he will allow Harry to live. There were many reasons – moral – the green eyed boy haven't done anything against him yet and even in the future he was a nuisance, but not an existential threat for their world like Hermione. Secondly, with better planning and without his wife, he could use Potter's fame to find some useful contacts. Third reason was partially similar to the second – if The-Boy-Who-Lived again married his sister, this time, with foreknowledge, he would be able to use Potter's Grimoire by technically being a part of Harry's family.

'I am too soft.' Snorted Ron. 'Let's be honest, I've decided already months ago. All this time together reminded me why we had been friends in my first life. I will never trust you Harry, I will use you, but I am unable to do anything truly cruel.'

To this end, even before the Yule Ball he suggested to use water on the golden egg – that way he simultaneously increased Potter's chances of survival and made him even more grateful.

"Mate, you know how dragons are creatures of fire? So maybe they've gone into this whole elemental symbolism and second task is connected to water?"

This time Cedric wasn't able to score free brownie points with some vague pointers (because vague pointers were being given by Ron).

After the Ball, when Harry was again becoming restless, still unable to find a way to breath under the water he decided to simply give him solution on the silver plate – he wanted to decrease the influence of Dobby.

"I heard that this year twins are required to cast Bubblehead Charm in Flitwick's classroom. So you could use it. But I'm not so sure that you would be able to learn it quick enough, before the task…" As he said it, Harry looked at him with hope only to realise that it wasn't a solution he was looking for. "Wait! I've got it! It was Charlie or Bill, talking about holidays and swimming. They were using Gillyweed to dive. It allows you to grow gills for an hour. You should be able to owl order it just in time for your second task."

Speaking of Dobby – the elf won't inform Potter about the Room of Requirements – the redhead seen to it by placing a complicated web of compulsions and mental commands planted with a liberal use of leggilimency on the little creature. Theoretically, Harry could still learn about the Room from other elves employed by Hogwarts (like Voldemort did), but he would have to gain their trust first.

Honestly, it wasn't hard to get close enough to Dobby to reprogram his brain without anybody noticing – Ron became a regular guest of kitchens and not because of Lucius' former servant. No, as former adult he could fully appreciate eating complicated dishes that he didn't have to cook by himself. After all, Hermione wasn't the type to spoil him with homemade dinners.

All this plotting didn't take a lot of time however. With lull in his activities he decided to simply enjoy all this free time he received – no job, only easy homework, no children fighting each other and all the while losing their respect for him on behalf of their mother. No pains in back.

He still studied a lot and he was finally able to perform practical magic with as much power as Harry (The Chosen One!), but mostly he tried to step back and relax. He finally found time for playing keeper with his housemates (and once even with Krum), he could play chess as long as there was some opponent.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

"So, Hagrid… Why the hell are you isolating yourself from people?" Ron initially didn't know what was happening with their Care teacher. Give him some break – all these minor events were from decades into past.

"Ron, *sob*, don't ye swear in front of *sob* your teacher." After twenty minutes of knocking, the half-giant finally let him and Potter into his hut. The man's face was full of tears.

'Well, what now?' The redhead thought impatiently. 'There wasn't supposed to be any troubles before the second task. Have I changed too much? Wait…' He looked at the article lying on the table. 'I forgot about the bitch.'

He tried to suppress the memory of Anthony Goldstein asking him out on a date after Skeeter's article about the supposed love triangle between him, Granger and Potter.

"Don't tell me you give a fuck about what this liar writes." Ron startled Harry with his rude language.

"Weasley! Don't force me to write your mum! And Skeeter's no liar. *sob* I'm a half-giant, a monster!" Hagrid cried out and started wailing.

'Oh come on! I'm not good at this fluffy bullshit. Where is Hermione when you need her. Ah! Isolated from her peers by my machinations, getting ready to die.' Don't take him wrong – Ron knew that Hagrid was good people. The boy just wasn't good at spilling bull and talking about feelings.

"No! Don't say things like that!" Harry shouted. "So what if your mother was a giant? You are the gentlest man I've ever known and…" The rest of his speech was tuned out by the ginger.

'Thank Merlin for this sissy. His 'Power of Love'…' Ron had to stop to suppress snicker, he wouldn't dare to interrupt the moment '… was indeed needed right now.'

After a while he became serious, his eyes gaining an icy glint. 'She crossed a line. I wasn't really offended by her article. Gays confessing to me were an amusing curiosity. But now… Hagrid might be simple-minded, but he's probably the greatest friend of the Weasley Family and I must retaliate.'

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

' _Dear Ms Skeeter!_

 _It has come to my attention that you decided to bully good people like Mr Rubeus Hagrid. I could be subtle, suggest that I may be forced to solve insect problem in our great country if respected members of our society are still harassed. Instead I choose to be blunt._

 _I know about your animagus form – beetle. I know about the money you stole from the Ministry in '88. I know about the then 8 years old muggle boy, Nathaniel Brown that you raped with help of highly illegal curse,_ Imperius, _two years ago. I have a list of 14 still influential purebloods that had some serious troubles after you spied on them with the use of your form. They dream about destroying you, waiting for an opportunity, for example a letter from an anonymous concerned party with information on your punishable activities._

 _From this day, the goal of your life is to besmirch late Dark Lord's supporters. Rich philanthropists that were victims of the aforementioned_ Imperius Curse _and received the Dark Mark by an accident. Don't be depressed! I am attaching confirmed proves of their crimes that will let you gain even more infamy as the best reporter of the Magical Britain._

 _You will also start to promote proper sort of witches and wizards in the_ Prophet _. I heard that Light Pureblood Conservatives like Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom have a good sense of justice and the direction that our nation should go. Their vision and political views should be discretely followed when you aren't contacted by me._

 _You will obey._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Gz8tvQKF'_

"Pigwidgeon, I have a letter for you!" Ron laughed seeing the silly little bird. With the experience of a middle-aged man, his pet no longer irritated him. "Take it to Hogsmeade, the home is called Blue Hiding Den. Drop it there and don't wait for reply"

That was Skeeter's hideout used as a post-office box, where her informers left valuable intelligence without being seen. After all, she didn't become the best investigative journalist by simply personally spying on the elites, waiting for a misstep. She needed others to react to any changes in Magical Britain. Rita checked the place only twice a day – early in the morning and before going to sleep. His owl won't be seen. It will also seriously freak her out – nobody should've known about her secret place. Well, to be honest, nobody should've known about the rape too, she obliviated the poor kid. Too bad that in the future she was questioned under the Veritaserum.

He tied the letter and attached blackmail on Death Eaters to the leg of his owl. It was time to use information gained as an Auror from the future. Malfoy – he still had a stash of dark artefacts under his drawing room (well, this particular titbit of information was gained during the events of his second year). Goyle, now this was a nice guy. His dungeons had always good dozen of beautiful, muggle women. No, they were not fans of BDSM. Nott – practitioner of dark rituals. As an old man, he could use safely only weak ones that still required extremely cruel sacrifices. Come to think of it, they still messed his head. Aurors discovered remains of no less than twenty corpses in his ritual chamber. All in all, he produced files on 23 key dark wizards. He could create twice as much with an afternoon spent in Pensieve.

As Pig flew away from the owlery, he had a burst of doubt. Did he do everything possible to stay anonymous? Using your owl certainly wasn't the best idea, but he left his pet alone in this tower for long enough and Rita won't even see the bird during the delivery. His letters were written by a dictaquill – it wouldn't be possible to recognise his handwriting. His paranoia as an Auror from the future forced him even to wear gloves – he left no finger prints.

'On the other hand, I don't really have to be too paranoid. She never tried to take her revenge on us in our first timeline.' Ron calmed himself down – although Felix Ritual didn't protect you from a simple stupidity, with careful steps he took, it should ensure his safety. Sending invisible, ministry paper planes would be too much (this was his first plan). Then he gazed coldly in the direction of Hogsmeade.

"You were always a coward, Rita. Hah, you folded under the blackmail of a teenage girl! More dirt should put a real fire under your bottom. Watching your overreaction to this mail will be… amusing." The smile that found its way on his face could be used to scare children.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

Magical Britain lived through many world shattering revelations during the second half of the January '95. Every second day Rita Skeeter, until now a not so serious nuisance, published articles showing a careful investigative journalism proving crimes of "respected purebloods".

"T-That's strange." Stuttered Neville during one breakfast. "Isn't she just a lying gossip? My grandma always said that there is indeed a grain of truth in her articles, but the rest is Skeeter's imagination. But this is different. She is looking for proofs, this is quality work. W-Why did she made this 180 change?"

And wasn't he only one of many that wondered? Everybody wanted to find her, but she hid expertly – there could be said a lot about Rita, but she wasn't stupid and staying in public after this stunt was a good way to get herself assassinated.

"I don't care as long as Lucius Malfoy stays in Azkaban." Ron didn't need to feign his dislike for this family – feuds in Wizarding World were long lived. "It was disgusting how Fudge tried to protect his friend. 'Man of honour. Dark artefacts were probably planted by rogue Aurors.' Yeah, right! Thank Merlin for Amelia Bones. Without her the snake would again find a way to stay out of prison."

"Hey, look at this this!" Suddenly cried Granger to nobody in particular. "Mass arresting of 8 offenders. 'To make sure that no criminal will flee the country, the DMLE decided to arrest all the remaining offenders that were discovered during the so called 'Winter Hunt'.' Probably purebloods again – such a strange coincidence…" She added ironically.

She was met with silence.

"You know Granger, I am a pureblood too. Come to think of it, so is Neville. And believe us or not, we don't hold slaves in our dungeons." Ron was forcefully reminded of her radicalism from the future.

"No, no slaves. Guys like you would just seduce a muggleborn and then throw her away like some trash." Hermione's eyes were burning with hatred. There was no talking to her.

"Nobody forced you to anything. You could've turn him down or slap him like us. The whole disaster tells more about you than Weasley." Patil was a pureblood and she wasn't amused with newly discovered political views of her roommate.

Seeing that she won't find any allies here, Hermione took her bag and left the table with a huff.

"Is she serious?! During the past month situation of muggleborns was becoming better on daily basis and she comes out with this shit? Book smarts is not everything, it seems. Sometimes I wonder why do we even try to advocate liberal laws." Parvati didn't fully calmed down, even after Hermione went away.

"Well, to be honest, Hermione is not a representative example of a muggleborn. About the liberals though… Am I the only one who noticed that it's not Dumbledore's people who gained on this whole affair?" Ron broke her tirade – it was too early to think about his ex.

"What do you mean? Death Eaters are finally being sent to prison. Isn't Dumbledore the winner?" Parvati was truly curious now.

"That's the thing. There is more than two factions in Wizengamot. Headmaster could always muster some support to fight the evil. But without radicals from the dark side, radical liberals are also losing their ground – they're losing their common enemy." Ron explained. "There was recently an article about it in the _Prophet_. The bloc created by Lord Greengrass, Lady Bones and Neville's grandmother gained the majority and started to push new bills. Though, Minister Fudge is slowing their progress…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't care about politics." Parvati cut him looking bored at her nails, forgetting that it was her who started the discussion. "Hey, Ron, did you know that you made into _Witch Weekly?_ " She changed the topic.

Ron almost choked on his drink. "What?!"

"Of course, it was one of the last pages. I believe it went like ' _Late bloomer Ron Weasley. Best friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived. […] As talented as our saviour. Hitting puberty he became a real heart breaker._ '" She said with a smirk, then asked. "So, whose heart have you recently broken? I heard that you had some troubles with girls since Yule Ball…"

"Very funny, Parvati. But you will see! Thanks to this article I will be able to once again help girls fight their loneliness!" As Ron boasted, he realised that he was right. For a couple of days girls stopped treating him like a leper and were flirting with him again. He suddenly realised the reason behind it – he ordered Rita to promote light purebloods and who were Weasleys if not perfect examples of this faction? Ok, they were leaning more towards Dumbledore's side, but this was the moment were two rituals influenced the reality – his good looks caught the eye of reporter, his luck convinced her to write about him.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

Weeks passed and Ron could finally say with certainty that he mastered the fourth year – both theory and spells, even in arithmancy and runes. Ron decided that it's time to take action if he wanted to achieve more than in his first time – yes, he was learning much more, but it was repeating the old material. He was afraid to once again becoming accustomed to playing chess, exploding snap, quidditch and generally, lazing around.

To prevent it, he asked Septima Vector and Bathsheda Babbling to take exam in their respective subjects and dropped Divination. They were slightly surprised – mostly because of the person asking – up to this point no one would accuse Ronald of being a hard-working student. Nonetheless, he was allowed and effortlessly gained entry into their classes.

Still, it didn't take much of his time. He always wanted to be rich and was going to sell basilisk's body parts. The thing was, he had no intention to waste hours rendering the corps for these parts and then finding a buyer in Knockturn Alley. Ron was also afraid that his absence would be noticed. Thankfully, he had an idea that would also help in his future plots.

"Hi, Winky… You shouldn't drink so much, you know…" Ron started, pretending to be compassionate. Other elves were curious, but on the other side they were quite disgusted with one of their kind falling so low. Dobby, despite his various mind-altering spells, was still the most attentive.

"Mr *hic!* Red… Why is Mr Red talking to Winky?" She tried to focus on him.

"Well, I had this idea… Recently, I gained some items to sell, but I don't have time to do it. I thought that having a house-elf as a butler would be helpful for me. The thing is, Hogwarts' elves are used to the castle and wouldn't be interested, Dobby wants to be free and buying an elf would be too expensive." For a moment he thought that her eyes gained some life. "Then I thought about you. It may be insensitive of me, but you don't look so great without a family. I want to be clear – I am not interested in any secrets of your former master – the past should remain the past. Don't be afraid – you won't lack work – when I have nothing to do you could always discretely help my mother. So, what do you think?"

"Would Ginger give wizarding Oath to *hic* not ask about Master Crouch?" Winky asked hopefully, but she was still guarded. "And… Could Winky still visit Dobby?" She flushed slightly.

"To both of your questions – yes." He then took out his wand and recited in an official manner. "I, Ronald Billius Weasley swear on my magic to never force house-elf Winky to reveal secrets of her former master Barty Crouch. In the case of becoming her master, I swear to never explicitly prohibit her contact with house-elf Dobby. So mote it be!" Ron didn't hesitate – this oath was worthless – he has already discovered all secrets of Crouch Family, he didn't need to pester his house-elf. The second part… Ugh! He didn't want to know anything about elves' mating habits. However, it didn't hurt him to grant them freedom in that area.

Winky squealed from happiness, then hugged him and said offering her hand to him. "Winky offers to be Master Weasley's house-elf."

"I accept." The redhead said after taking her hand. A light engulfed them. "My first order – for the next five years you aren't allowed to get drunk. It's for your own good. Ok, now come with me. Specifics of my business must be said in private."

Dobby happily waved his hands, but his eyes were shining with tears – knowledge that she won't disappear uplifted him. He was also happy that his partner has finally found some goal. The expressions of other elves softened – "the bad elfy has finally a master" they muttered. When Ron was sure that they walked away far enough, he began giving her more sinister orders.

"Don't move. Stay silent. For the next five years you will spend 30 minutes each day trying to remember all wrongs done to you by Crouch Family. You won't punish yourself for your thoughts, nor feel guilty." The redhead observed emotionlessly panicked eyes of his elf. She might be a simple creature, unable to say a sentence without raping its syntax, but even she recognized brainwashing when she saw it. There was no other way, though – he killed her beloved master and both Kreacher and Dobby showed what a scorned elf can do against its master.

"Each day you will also spend 30 minutes remembering every single kindness showed by me up to this point." Here he stopped and looked at her face – she was furious. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. _Obliviate!_ " He finished, removing last five minutes of her memories. Now she will slowly become fanatically loyal to him, without growing resentful. His orders were hidden, still working, but now she wasn't aware of them. You can't cause a true love or hate by magic. But you can create a habit.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

With Winky as his servant, he finally decided to do something about this big snake carcass in Chamber of Secrets. They tried together for some time separating cheap parts – meat and elements of skeleton. Realising that she has a hang of it, he ordered her to finish her job and then ask around at Knockturn Alley. By the time there was only one week left for the Second Task, he managed to sell the majority of (relatively) common, boring parts, gaining slightly above 3000 galleons.

Potter wouldn't probably be moved by this sum, but then again, he believed that there was ratio 1 galleon to 5 pounds. Shows you that you mustn't ever believe any mathematical information given by Hagrid. It may also explain, why it was so easy for Potter to give his Triwizard Prize to twins – Harry thought that he gave them at most two months average salary, when in reality 1000G was more than their father made in two years! The real conversion rate was closer to 1:100. However, back to present, it meant that Ron could now afford buying a good house if he wished so. He kept his galleons in Chamber of Secrets though, hidden under illusion – he didn't trust goblins.

As for the rest of the basilisk – here Ron was met with a small problem. He ran out of rituals that could be easily conducted and could give a noticeable advantage. There was still one that was very tempting – it granted the Mage Sight! To be able to see the flow of magic, wards… He would become the most proficient spellcaster, the best cursebreaker! The problem was the main sacrifice – the eyes of the basilisk.

Theoretically, he had it, but they were destroyed by Fawks. That's why he was spending his free time in the Room of Requirement trying to adjust and slightly change the ritual – sacrifice its potency so it would allow the use of destroyed eye. Right now he was still far away from success, but the ability to even partially see the magic was too tempting.

The day before the second task, he ordered Winky to discretely spy on Hermione – it was time for his assassination plot. The investigation from future revealed that the charm used to put the hostages to sleep was too dangerous – even larger pocket of air that managed to stay hidden under clothes could've woken up the hostages, bound and deep under the lake.

What he was about to do would be quite dangerous, so he waited for the night. Once sure that his dorm mates are asleep, he 'borrowed' Harry's Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map and then left in the direction of the Quidditch Pitch. After arriving, he used map to make sure that nobody was nearby.

Unseen by people he started to wave his wand. Firstly, he compressed a lot of air into a small ball. Had he done it in the castle, he could seriously damage the walls. Next, he used an overpowered cooling charm, to change the air into a liquid. Finally, he transfigured it into a cheap looking pendant, one that a girl his age could wear without bringing any attention. The last part was tricky – he cast a special kind of _Finite_ – one that works only after a couple of hours and doesn't cancel the magic of the whole pendant at once.

"Winky!" After 5 minutes of extensive spell-casting, he was finally ready. His elf appeared with a loud *POP!*.

"Yes, master?" She was smiling. Only a couple of weeks of self-created propaganda and she was already worshipping the ground he was walking on.

"Take this pendant, without touching it with your skin and put it on neck of Hermione Granger, wherever they keep her right now, without being seen. After this, return." He could theoretically try to find his ex on his own, but house-elves where seemingly tailor-made for these stealth ops. After a minute she returned.

"It is done, master. Is Winky still needed?" She asked with fanaticism burning in her eyes.

" _Obliviate!_ " He said. It wouldn't do to leave any witness and house-elves were notoriously careless, she could reveal something even by accident. "That's all. Thanks for your help. You can go, Winky."

Fifteen minutes later he was approached by a furious McGonnagall, who couldn't find him in his bed. She quickly calmed down when he agreed to be a hostage for Harry – why shouldn't he, all the more alibi for him.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

Ron underestimated the impact of Granger's death on Harry. They may've been estranged, but for previous 3 years they were best friends. He later learned that Potter completely panicked upon seeing her corpse in the Merpeople village. To be honest, it probably shouldn't be this strange – for all his adventures Harry never before has seen a dead body and a drowned girl with still opened eyes and mouth, a girl that he knew quite well would certainly leave an impression.

Being the hero that he is, Potter eventually reined in his emotions, at least on the surface. In reality he still went completely bonkers – he decided that he has to save all the hostages now and as a result, he spent too much time underwater, lost his consciousness and would've drowned if not for the intervention of Merpeople.

Even though it was Dumbledore who cast the charm, he avoided any prosecution – it wasn't him who chose the spell, but some stupid bureaucrat (who on the other hand WAS punished). Secondly, the victim was a muggleborn. The balance of power might've changed in the recent months, the ruling party may be more compassionate towards her kind, but they were still conservatives – enemies of quick changes. An important factor was also the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge – a leftover from the precious government, voted by people and not by the Wizengamot, more interested in silencing the accident to not lose the wavering support of public.

Her funeral was a quiet affair, her parents quickly obliviated afterwards – standard procedure in the case of violent deaths – it wouldn't do for them to raise some stink and put the Statue of Secrecy at risk. In this one particular field Ministry was extremely efficient (magic being still a secret proved it) and a day later there was not a single muggle still remembering her nor any document or computer file mentioning her.

"It's my fault… I should've never left her without any friends. She wouldn't be Krum's hostage…" Harry decided to make Ron lose his appetite during a dinner. How can a teenage boy be such a pansy?

"Listen, mate…" The redhead tried not to show his annoyance and pretend to be sad. "Then they would still take her as a hostage – this time really for you. There's no point in you feeling guilty. It happened. Blame the ministry – for the Tournament. For their nonchalant approach to safety procedures. Blame Dumbledore – he is the most powerful and knowledgeable wizard, he should've objected to this spell. But you? You are just a schoolboy, like me. It's adults that should be responsible."

Harry gazed at him hopefully, but then decided that he likes angst more and returned to brooding.

"Nice words, but in reality? It was us that saved the Philosopher's Stone. It was us that had to save Ginny. It-" Harry was cut in the middle of his rant.

"And that's the problem! I heard about muggle schools. Would even one of this situations be allowed there? Be honest, they would've closed the school and all national newspapers would have a field day after even one of these things!" Ron lost his temper. "It's not our job! They aren't paying us for this! We aren't prepared to save people even if we wanted to do it _pro bono_. We had luck – we should've died in every adventure you mentioned."

They attracted attention, the Great Hall was becoming silent. Dumbledore was looking at him. The old man was sad, guilty, but also… angry? Harry meanwhile was clearly discomforted by being stared at by his peers.

Their row didn't magically fix everything, but Harry at least stopped sinking deeper into his depression. Ron however discovered that he had a new serious obstacle when he tried to visit Room of Requirement.

"Back again, Mr Weasley?" Dubledore was leaning against a wall in front of the entrance, his hands crossed, his eyes lacking the usual warmth. "What kind of ritual are you going to perform today?"

"Umm… Good evening professor." He tried to use his newly obtained charm. As much as it disgusted him it should work – the Headmaster was a puff, right? "I see that you discovered the place that helped me improve my grades. But rituals? They are dark and dangerous, aren't they? Dad warned us to never do it."

"Ah, forgive the old man his mistakes." He said with a fake smile that did not reach his eyes. "It must be my years catching up to me. I forget that one can improve his looks, power, intelligence in such a short time without consequences, for free."

Ron didn't answer and decided to stay silent.

'Be calm Weasley, at worst he will expel you – I have money, I can afford tutors.'

"Yes, now that I think about it, there was this talented boy fifty years ago. Slytherin prefect. Charming, clever, loved by teachers and his peers." Dumbledore's smile was only making him more tense, probably as intended. "Yes, he even started miraculous development earlier then you. I wonder… What is he doing right now? I must admit, I never was one to treat him better than other pupils, we never maintained a contact."

"I think that I understand what you are suggesting professor. Don't you think, that it's a bit unfair to compare every talented student to You-Know-Who?" The redhead tried to maintain his rational and pleasant exterior.

"Hmm, I take it that Harry told you." The warlock exclaimed stroking his beard. "After the Second Task there was quite a commotion. It must be my age, seeing shadows where there is nothing. All this formalities… Do you know that Aurors wanted to question underage students under veritaserum? Fighting this notion was truly tiring. However, with Light losing its political support we can't afford any new scandals."

Ron started to have terrible feeling that Dumbledore didn't meet him to talk only about his illegal rituals.

"Yes. Let's just assume that it was really a murder and a student was a perpetrator. I want to believe that he can still change. I was always a champion of second chances. I can imagine an event where even Lucius Malfoy decides to become a decent human being. Tom on the other hand… I'm afraid he was beyond redemption already before Hogwarts. I sometimes think that maybe it would be better if he was destroyed after Myrtle, when he was still relatively weak. Don't you agree?"

Ron remained silent, but Dumbledore seemingly didn't pay him any attention.

"He killed his first muggleborn in his fifth year. Awfully early, nobody should become a killer, especially as a boy. Yet, I dread in this world are even younger murderers." Dumbledore had an absent expression. "It's all a matter of circumstances – a crime of passion may be forgiven, shouldn't end the potential of a young wizard at the very beginning."

There was no mistake, Ron was being suspected by the Chief Warlock! Only now did he realise how close he was to being send to Azkaban.

"Enough of this philosophical nonsense! I heard that you used to be in a relationship with Ms Granger. Love! Powerful force, though might be terrible. Even if you broke up, her death must have been a tragedy for you. My condolences. If you need someone to talk to or if you are looking for a mentor in your magical research… My doors are always open. Good night, Mr Weasley."

As he was walking away, even his garish robes didn't do anything to make him look less dangerous.

º

,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-●-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸

º

It was a wakeup call. Ron preserved his freedom only by mercy of a in some ways still naïve old man. Even birthday wishes from his father didn't do much to improve his mood (Ron was the youngest son of a big family – it shouldn't be strange that his father died three subjective years ago from dragon pox). He stepped up his training in dueling using Room of Requirement – new obstacle courses allowed him to eclipse his old abilities as Auror and incorporate a couple of wandless tricks.

He trained a little with both Harry and Neville, though separately – nothing did say 'certainly not a dark lord' as loudly as friends, right? He just hoped that Dumbledore didn't see it as creating new minions (which it was, at least partially). It helped him, too – even if they were much worse than him, there is simply something in fighting an alive opponent – they always show some creative moves.

After weeks of consideration, he decided also to make a risky move – he gave Dumbledore the three Horcruxes he'd destroyed – the old man was rendered speechless. That Ron even knew about such a dark magic and managed to find three pieces (though he only vaguely informed him how) raised his threat level. On the other hand, the redhead was already suspected of committing a murder and performing dark rituals. Thanks to this move, Headmaster felt that Ron is willing to cooperate and reveal some of secrets, so their relationship improved slightly.

Hunting all of them? No, it was not his goal. Especially not after recent confrontation he hoped for repeat of his previous timeline – that Dumbledore would kill himself by the Resurrection Stone. He was risking, he knew it, but against intuition Voldemort wasn't the worst enemy, nor was he the last one. Chief Warlock was the main force that should go – for years he advocated radical changes and as a result he achieved nothing bar annoying the Dark Faction. Simultaneously, his ideology of second chances was in direct opposition of the modern idea of rule of law.

Crouch's escape from Voldemort's captivity caught him off guard – time flew too quickly and not in a careless, pleasant manner. Ron knew he was stronger than ever – using dirty tricks and unexpected examples of wandless magic he would be able to defeat even Bellatrix Lestrange or Severus Snape. It still meant that he had no chance against monsters like Tom Riddle or Albus Dumbledore. That lead him to desperate plot in the last week before the final task. Return of the Dark Lord might be beneficial for him, but only if the monster would be weaker.

"Harry, did you know that you can replace some ingredients in dark rituals with less controversial ones and it'll still work, though the results will be less efficient?" Ron started conversation with his 'friend', openly holding a questionable book.

"Yes, I knew. You only told me it three times a day for the last week." Potter snapped – even his patience wasn't infinite.

"Sorry. It's just… You don't get it. I was raised to believe that every ritual is dark – you can't improve yourself this way without becoming evil." Ron explained with fake, tentative smile. "Now I read that it's possible to be moral and have the benefits of this branch of magic, even if they're not as strong."

"Yeah, yeah, good for you. I on the other hand am not interested in them – I have no intention to study ancient runes like you only to be able to do something useful in some three years." The Boy Who Lived tried to quickly end this topic. Unsuccessfully.

"Well, with your adventures it may become useful for you. According to an anecdote, during one ritualistic murder performed by Aztecs, one victim decided to whisper under their breath 'I willingly offer my life' and then tried to enjoy the pain from tortures. It is said that backfiring ritual destroyed one of their largest cities!" Here! Ron couldn't be more straightforward without becoming suspicious.

The redhead also ordered his house-elf to remove 'bones of the father' from Riddle Sr. grave and put instead remains of Voldemort's **grand** father – he didn't want any explosions, so he didn't put bones of an ape of dog – resulting blast wouldn't permanently kill the Dark Lord and he would find another way to come back. But with bones of a more distant ancestor, he should regain only half of his magical reserves and if Harry remembers to willingly offer his blood, the body would be also weaker by half – Tom wouldn't be able to dodge spells as efficiently as in his youth.

The day of the Third Task finally arrived and went with only slight differences – Harry wasn't allowed into the maze until much later – his screw up in the lake cost him points. Another interesting change – Barty Crouch was again sitting as one of judges. It seemed that he managed to recover after running away from Voldemort. Unluckily (for him), his memories were full of holes – understandable side effect of being held under Imperius for a long time. At least his memories from before kidnapping were intact.

Like in the first timeline, after too many hours, Harry reappeared with a body.

"Voldemort is back." He managed to say. However, this time it was Fleur's corpse that he was holding.

"The boy is clearly delirious." Fudge said with a nervous chuckle. His hangers-on obediently joined him, but Crouch remained silent – even from his mangled memories he knew that Voldemort wasn't truly dead, he simply had no proof.

"Cornelius, Harry was never one to exaggerate. We need to prepare. Send envoys to giants. Try convincing Augusta that her new laws helping werewolves are not enough." Dumbledore started frantically. "We can no longer depend on dementors – Department of Mysteries has to create a ritual to destroy them."

"And we should send blood from muggles' blood banks to vampires." The minister finished mockingly. "Have you gone completely senile, Dumbledore? I won't mobilise entire nation on the words of an underage boy. Don't you see that he is disturbed by death of his friend? A monster of your half-giant must've done something to her. Seriously, the things the man breeds… It has to be illegal."

'The more things change the more they stay the same.' Ron thought cynically. He hasn't been doing everything in his power to prevent return of the Dark Lord, but still expected that changes will be more wide spread. 'A couple of people died, some survived. Harry Potter's sidekick is stronger. Voldemort is weaker, but either way, for a year he wasn't going to reveal himself. It shouldn't surprise me that it's too little to change inertia of the whole of Magical Britain.'

Next day passed slightly different than he remembered – it wasn't a well-liked Hogwarts' student that was killed. People were still tense, wondering if Potter is telling the truth. This time around Harry was secluded even more and many people weren't willing to give him benefit of a doubt. The situation wasn't helped by press – seems like French didn't like their people dying on the English soil. Turns out Delacours were strongly connected with French Ministry of Magic and were out for blood.

Ron, as a secretly rising star, was summoned to the Headmaster Office and shown memory of resurrection. Dumbledore wanted to make sure that he stays on the right side and that he will avoid lethal curses during upcoming battles.

"I am against child-soldiers, Mr Weasley. However, in your case I fear that there is not much of a childish innocence left." The old man explained. "It was you who found three Horcruxes. As much as I am reluctant to introduce you into our forces, I have a feeling that we will need every capable ally in this coming conflict. I don't want to burden your parents, so your position in Order will be hidden, similarly to Severus' during the previous war."

That should be the end of changes – as he escorted Harry from Hospital Wing after a day of recovering, he was sure that now everything will go similarly. Harry will be stared at, people will whisper, they will have to spend an awkward week waiting for the end of term. The silence in a Great Hall didn't bode well. At least nobody started to point at him or Harry – for once they weren't the source of disarray.

"Hey, Nev. What's up with people? Have Death Eaters decided to attack openly?" Ron probed his shy friend. This would be a disaster – is Voldemort trying to compensate for his lack of power?

"Here, take a look." His duelling partner passed him his copy of _Daily Prophet_. "It's concerns all people – you should read it."

 _ **The Darkest Hour**_

' _In a surprising move, Bartemius Crouch Sr. took over the Ministry of Magic at night between 25_ _th_ _and 26_ _th_ _June and declared himself Warlock Dictator of Magical Great Britain with full backing of the Auror force._

" _Cornelius Fudge tried to suppress the information about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There were countless attempts to push our department into discreet invigilation of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. We don't have time to wait, discuss, legally dispose of our minister._ _ **HE**_ _is back." Commented Amelia Bones, head of DMLE._

" _I have some misgivings about the form in which came this change. However, former minister was sending clear signals that he wasn't going to play it by a book. The worst dark wizard of this century is back, I don't know how, by which dark ritual, but I was shown indisputable proofs. We… I can't afford to be neutral." Says clearly shocked Rufus Scrimgeour, Head of Auror Office._

" _We need a strong man, a man who doesn't hesitate, someone hard. He already proved himself in the previous war. Yes, I know, he was a bad father. But we need a warlock, not some soft daddy. I was offered to return from retirement and I agreed." Senior Auror Moody resigned from his post as a teacher in Hogwart and supported Warlock Dictator's coup._

 _Finally, Warlock Dictator Crouch decided to explain his reasons._

" _I did what I had to. Fudge decided to play political games and be a coward. It would cost lives. I swear to resign from this post and give myself to be judged by Wizengamot as soon as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead. But right now, with or without their consent, I shall act."_

 _Even though the horrible truth about return of the Dark Lord is confirmed, some respected members of our community disagree with the coup._

" _By abandoning the rule of law as soon as we hear about [V*******] we show that we are no better than him. Will victory have any meaning if the victor will enforce another form of tyranny?" Asks Albus Dumbledore. As the most powerful British wizard, he would be theoretically able to oppose the coup. However, he refuses to take action. "As much as I disapprove of Crouch's deed, this is not the time for our confrontation. With Dark Lord's return, the Magical Britain has_ already _one civil war on its hands."_

 _This reporter can't help but feel that right now we have much more serious problems than political system of our country.'_

"Well, bugger." Whispered Ron.


End file.
